


The Colosseum

by Sonnenplume



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Link/Lynel (The Legend of Zelda), M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, because Link drinks a potion, depictions of violence, does this count as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenplume/pseuds/Sonnenplume
Summary: Link thinks he's well prepared enough to face the Lynel at the Colosseum ruins, but the beast swiftly establishes dominance. Short, rough porn drabble.





	The Colosseum

**Author's Note:**

> Link is aged up for the sake of shameless smutt.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and constructive criticism in the comments; it's highly motivating!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It was a dark and rainy night, the moon barely a thin slither in the black sky. Link had approached the big stone structure to seek shelter from the rain, quickly to notice that this ruin as well – once a big, beautiful colosseum – had been infested by Ganon’s monsters.  
His interest shifted from merely finding a roof to sit under to dispatching the evil creatures quickly, so strategically he had taken to climb the entire structure and fight his way down the levels.

He had just slain the final Moblin he could see when a loud roar rattled the cold air. The man quickly cowered, sneaking closer to the edge of the level he was currently crouching on. He knew that roar, a noise only a Lynel was able to make; and surely enough he spotted the massive creature, wandering around on the ground level of the colosseum, its hooves now that Link focused on the creature clopping against the stone floor audibly, the noise bouncing off the surrounding, broken walls.

It was not the first Lynel Link saw or faced even, so he knew that those were powerful creatures, monsters to be feared and cautious to approach, well prepared or not. Making sure the beast could not see him he rummaged through his supplies. He was well armed, the blade in his hand still sharp and the shield on his back still sturdy. He also had a fair share of elixirs as well, some to temporarily boost his strength, some to heighten his tolerance to pain.  
After a short moment of consideration he uncorked the bottle with the blue elixir. If he focused on his target, he should be able to land a few well-aimed hits, but he knew that a strike from this monster’s weapon could already be fatal.  
The elixir tasted bitter and was gooey enough for the man to clearly feel it heavily flow down his throat, the slight body numbing effect it had on him shortly after did not exactly improve the experience either – but he knew that it was a precaution necessary.

Once more checking his arms he tightened his grip around his weapon and prepared to climb down to the beast.  
He had still a good ways to go when he heard another roar from the monster below. Not even able to check what caused it – but already expecting the worst – a whistling sound tore the air next to his ear, a shock arrow burrowing its tip between two bricks in the wall, right next to his face. Although not hit directly, the stones still wet from the rain before, did enough to conduct a powerful shock.  
His body left Link no choice but to let go, tumbling downward a good few feet and landing painfully on his back, his shoulder producing a snapping sound.

Link groaned, not quite feeling the pain thanks to the elixir, but something was clearly broken.  
Knowing the Lynel was still very nearby, Link wasted no time and swiftly rolled around in an attempt to get up quickly, but too soon he felt a heavy hoof on his back between his shoulders, pushing him back down, squeezing the air out of his lungs and shifting his broken shoulder that even with the elixir the pain was very prominent.

The man huffed and groaned, struggling to slash at the heavy foot on his back but the Lynel putting even more weight onto Link’s very breakable body soon stopped him from doing so.  
The Lynel must have moved his head closer to Link as he could feel its breath on his skin, probably smelling him. Before he could react further the hoof was off his back and claws hooked into his belt forcibly pulling him off the ground and tossing him further towards the middle of the colosseum. He tumbled, protecting his face as good as possible with his arms losing his weapon in the process.

With thumping feet the monster was above him again in a flash, one huge claw pushed down on his ribcage. Struggling to breathe Link scratched at the heavy hand restraining him.  
The monster leant in close to release another fierce roar and caused Link to cover his face in reflex again. This creature could kill him easily right now unarmed and injured as Link was. But instead the pressure on his chest was partially released when the Lynel shoved two clawed fingers under his tunic and into his pants while managing to barely graze his skin. It took the Lynel just one forceful tuck to rip Link’s pants wide open, producing a surprised cry from the man.

Link craned his neck to inspect the damage whereas the Lynel continued the procedure and destroyed his tunic as well. There went a good stack of rupees and multiple sessions of reinforcement magic performed by the Great Fairies. The monster rolled him around in one swift motion, Links limbs whacking against the hard floor painfully. Claws and force had quickly torn most clothing from his body leaving Link mostly exposed to the cold night air.  
The young Hylian gave a genuinely scared whimper as he felt the beast’s breath on his neck, hot on his skin, cooling where it had been torn open when Link had tumbled over the stone ground.  
He flinched when the Lynel licked over his small wounds; tongue so rough it felt like it would tear his skin even more. But he did not dare to move a muscle.

He only moved again when seconds later he felt something rather hard and even hotter press against his ass. He immediately started squirming when the realization hit him; that monster was actually planning to mate with him.  
The Lynel did not do much to stop Link from his struggles other than firmly hold him down. Weak as he was compared to the beast he was not getting away anyway.  
First he screamed in protest when the Lynel started to push against him even harder, then in discomfort when he forced his way inside, inch by inch.  
It was probably the pain inhibiting potion he had drunk before, but the pain accompanying the unwanted intrusion was not as intense as he had suspected. He just felt very full very quickly and soon after that sick as the monster kept pushing.

Link’s breath grew heavy, hectic and flat until it was nothing more than weak panting against the stone ground as the Lynel drove deeper and deeper into him. The man lay as still as he could, fearing that any movement would result in unbearable pain. But only because he stayed motionless did not mean that he was safe from any motion at all and soon the beast started to pull back out only to push in again, almost testing at first before beginning to plow into the man below him.

Link screamed as he felt the Lynel driving his enormous cock into him over and over again. Still, the pain was weak but he could clearly feel the huge dick shift parts of his insides that clearly were not meant to be shifted. He felt like when he had rested for a longer time in Hateno village and overeaten on the food at the inn there, when he was so full he could not move further than to his rented bed. Link felt the Lynel stretch his entrance further than ever, grunting with each thrust as the Hylian struggled to keep his breath even.

As the beast kept thrusting into him it grabbed Link’s back and forced him into a more cowering position, ass in the air, face on the ground which apparently allowed the Lynel to fuck Link even harder. Link whimpered as he feebly put one hand on his tormented belly and in weird fascination felt the monster move inside him through his stomach. As he pressed his hand against his belly he could clearly feel something pushing against it from the other side, baffling the man with how big that thing actually was he was taking up the ass right this moment, making his head spin.

That fact made Link a little bit more aware of other details to the situation, like the thrusts rhythmically punching the air out of his lungs, the claws of the big hand pressing down on his neck slightly digging into his scalp, the frantic breathing of the monster above him as it proceeded to fuck him and the gigantic dick inside him, forcing everything out of the way as it inched deeper and deeper, pushing against Link’s insides into every direction, subsequently pressing against his prostate with a force he would probably not experience in another way, giving his own dick no choice but to get hard as well, already leaking cum from the tip although it was still not fully hard yet.

The Hylian watched his body react with a weirdly disconnected fascination but a sudden burst of pain snapped him out of it quickly. It was not the potion wearing off, no, that would still last a good few minutes, but the Lynel had sank his teeth into Link’s neck. Not as deeply he could have, of course that would have killed him instantly, but probably to further prove the point that he was the superior creature here. Link screamed due to the sudden pain but soon a strangely pleasant numbness eased the impression and left Link limp and involuntarily relaxed, welcoming the Lynel deeper into his hole.

The monster grunted as it fucked the Hylian ruthlessly and Link even shifted to spread his legs further. Thanks to the potion the pain was being held on a really low level considering the situation and Link thought that if he would realize he was okay with it, this could actually be amazing. It took only that little thought to turn things around completely.  
He forced himself to relax even further, but the beast was apparently already as far in as its monstrous cock would go. Almost frantically Link started to work with the rhythm, screaming and moaning as he felt his own dick get harder with each thrust, sperm sputtering from its tip to the ground under his belly prematurely. The Hylian whined, all concern for his own life abandoned as he brought the hand of his uninjured arm up to rub his dick in time with the thrusts.

The Lynel must have sensed Link’s shift in spirit and sudden cooperation and let out an almost content sounding growl before thrusting into the man a lot more shallow but with frantic movements now, the thick shaft rubbing against Link’s prostate mercilessly causing his whole body to tremble with lust and need. Link mewled and almost wished that the Lynel would fuck him deeper again because what was going on now felt a whole lot more pleasant and the Hylian could clearly feel his orgasm building up quickly.

Soon enough under frantic rubbing of his own hand he came hard, splattering his cum over his hand and the ground, huffing and moaning in relief. The Lynel however paid little to no attention to Link’s climax and kept thrusting relentlessly. The Hylian’s breath hitched as he did his best to not collapse onto the ground as the monster continued to plow into him, causing Link’s cock to let out some additional, weaker squirts. The man was exhausted and his body shook but the Lynel showed no mercy and thrusted until it too orgasmed. Link yelled as he felt the monster’s hot seed flush his body. The Lynel soon after pulled out, more warm sperm splattering over the Hylian’s ass and back.

No longer supported by the massive dick in his ass Link dropped to the ground. Breathing deeply his brain worked to keep the world from spinning around him. The cum the man was covered with soon cooled in the night air but he did not even notice. Worn out from his travels, fights and a shockingly intense ass plowing he eventually passed out.


End file.
